The Adventures of Tori and Zariah: RENTified
by Tori Hawkeye
Summary: Two best friends get sucked into the RENT universe and hilarity ensues. Yeah, I'm not good at summaries. Rated T cause it's RENT
1. Prologue

Tori: Hello there humans! I am Tori and this is my first story. But it's not just me here; it's also my friend Zariah. Say hello Z-la.

Zariah: Greetings Earthlings! ^_^

Tori: This is the account of one of our many adventures: this one into a different universe. But before you read it, we feel that we should tell you a little about our characters just so you won't get too confused. So...

Tori is a human-bird-monkey hybrid (if you have read Maximum Ride, think Nudge with a tail). She is 23 years old and has the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control. And she can fly.

Zariah is an alien princess from Mercury who lives on Earth. She is 17 years old and has the power to control air, super strength, and can talk to animals

Tori: I think that's all we really need to tell you...Oh! Okay, in the universe that most off the story's in, the people do not sing all of the songs. For example, Roger does not actually sing One Song Glory, he just sort of walks around the roof and talks to himself. The only songs that are sung are the songs that really can't be translated into normal talk, such as La Vie Boheme. Now I think we're done. Anything to add, Z-la?

Zariah: Nope not really ^_^

Tori: Okay then. Well I'll just say this: I don't really care if you review or not. If you do, cool. If you don't, cool.

Zariah. But I want them to review!

Tori: *sigh* Review for Zariah then. She wants to know what you think.

Zariah: I really do ^_^

Tori: One more thing: Neither of us owns anything from RENT. The great Jonathan Larson, may he rest in peace, does. So now that that's done, go read the story.

-Tori-


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, so here's the first chapter. Go on and read if you want to. Actions are in *asteriks*. -Tori-_

*It's a Fri. night and Zariah is super excited that her bffl, Tori, is coming over for a visit. Zariah hasn't seen Tori for 3 months and has missed her. It's movie night and it's Tori's choice. As Zariah pops the popcorn there is a knock at the door*

Zariah: Coming! *Zariah zips down the steps and opens the front door*

Tori: Hey Z-la!

Zariah: Tori! *Zariah gives Tori a death hug*

Tori: *gasping for air* Okay Zariah, I can't breathe

Zariah: Sorry! XD *releases Tori* How r u?

Tori: Good. I see you've been doing well. So what's on the agenda for tonight?

Zariah: Movies! U were supposed 2 bring 1 remember

Tori: Of course. What else could I have but my most favorite movie ever?

Zariah: What is it, what is it!

Tori: Well of course, I brought RENT.

Zariah: Coooolnesss!

*10 hrs. later, after watching RENT 6 times, Tori and Zariah fall asleep then something amazing happens!*

Zariah: Tori! *poke* Tori wake up *poke, poke, poke*

Tori: *not a morning person* Wha? Wha's up?

Zariah: Look! Tori! Look!

Tori: What? *notices surroundings and sits bolt upright*Where are we?

Zariah: I'm...I'm not sure.*pause* AHHHHHH! We're in the movie! We must b dreaming! Here pinch me!

Tori: *Pinches her*

Zariah: *slaps Tori* I didn't mean it

Tori: Ouch! Wait, we can't be in the movie. That's impossible!

Zariah: ummm *scratches her head* not really... v.v

Tori: Wait *narrows eyes* What do you mean 'not really'?

Zariah: Well, I dreamt about the movie and whenever I dream about things I can transport into the universe

Tori: *sigh* Why couldn't we have watched the musical…

Zariah: Does it matter?

Tori: Yes. *spots a blonde haired man with a striped scarf come out of the building* Crap! Zariah, hide! *pulls her into an alley*

Zariah: What's wrong Tori?

Tori: We can't let him see us

Zariah: Why? It's not like they would recognize us.

Tori: Still, we don't know what it would do to the universe.

Zariah: True. Sooo what know?

Tori: Let's go up to the rooftop so we can see what's going on

Zariah: ummm Tori...

Tori: What?

Zariah: I'm too weak 2 teleport

Tori: What? Why?

Zariah: Well when I move through dimensions it takes me a few days to regain strength to teleport back

Tori: Okay... But you can still fly right?

Zariah: Yep! That I can do! *Jumps into the air and floats up to Tori*

Tori: Good. Now stick to the shadows so we're not seen.

Zariah: Ok let's go.

*They go to the roof and hide behind some metal things*

Zariah: *whispers* Tori look! It's Roger *Points to a bleach blonde long haired guy talking to himself and walking around the roof*

Tori: *whispers*You know, this is much better when it's sung. It looks a little crazy without the singing.

Zariah: *giggles*

Roger: *looks around* Who's there?

Zariah: Uh oh! Busted! *Tori and Zariah pop up from behind the metal things*

Tori: Uh... *mind control* No one's here. Now take your fine self inside before you catch a cold

Zariah: And bring us some cookies...

Tori: What? No, don't tell them to bring cookies; they don't have enough food as it is.

Zariah: Awwww but I'm hungry.

Tori: We'll get some food later, now be quiet.

Zariah: Ok *A little disappointed Zariah hides back behind the metal things.*

Tori: *mind control* Don't bring cookies. Just go inside and remember: you are hot.

*Roger walks inside the building*

Zariah: Tori...

Tori: What?

Zariah: You got a crush on Roger don'tcha *nudges Tori with elbow and winks*

Tori: No I do not. I think he's hot, just look at him, but he's not really my type.

Zariah: Whatever... *smirks and rolls her eyes not really believing Tori*

Tori: Anyway, we should probably get some new clothes. These aren't really appropriate for the occasion.

Zariah: Yeah you're right but where are we going to find clothes?

Tori: Hm...I think I know. Come on!

*They fly to the street in front of Tompkins Square Park*

Tori: *starts humming Christmas Bells under her breath*

Zariah: Tori! *elbows in Tori's side*

Tori: Ow! What?

Zariah: Should you really be humming that?

Tori: It's not even in this universe!

Zariah: Oh ok just making sure we don't you know screw up the universe.

Tori: Okay. Now pick out what you want to wear.

Zariah: Hmmmmmmm * Zariah picks out light pink boots, turtleneck, scarf and hat and black leggings, leather jacket, gloves, and a long chained silver heart necklace she just had to have*

Tori: *wears a black wool trenchcoat over navy blue sweater, black jeans, black knee-length boot s with a heel, black skull-cap, leather gloves and a gray scarf.*

Zariah: Hmmmm but Tori you need something...

Tori: What do I need?

Zariah: *goes over to a vender selling rings buys a fake pink diamond one and a sterling silver one in the shape of two wings wrapping around each other* Here *tosses the silver ring to Tori*

Tori: OMG this ring is amazing! I love it sooo much! Thank you Z-la! *hugs*

Zariah: No problem Tori. Can you feed me now?

Tori: Oh sure. Let's go.

Zariah: Yay! *jumps around for joy*

*They find a hot dog vendor and, after buying enough to pay his rent for two months, sit down on a nearby bench*

Zariah: So Tori *puts mustard on her 18th hotdog* how were we able to afford all this stuff?

Tori: Well, the clothes were actually quite cheap, and I made some from my part time job at Starbucks, so I still have some left over.

Zariah: Wait Tori do you fall asleep with all your money in your pocket?

Tori: Well, yeah of course. What else would I do with it?

Zariah: Ummmmm put it in a bank

Tori: I don't trust banks. Besides, I'd need a Social Security Number.

Zariah: Oh right humans need those things. *finishes hot dog then yawns* Tori where are we gonna sleep tonight?

Tori: Um...that's a good question...

Zariah: Yeah so what's the answer?

Tori: Let me think... Oh! Got it! Z-la, do you remember anyone else ever being in the apartment building?

Zariah: *Thinks for a moment* Well no...

Tori: Then there's a good chance that no one is there in this universe. Let's check it out.

*They go to an apartment three floors down from the loft and, lo and behold, no one's there*

Zariah: This seems like a good place 2 crash

Tori: Yep. Knew I was right.

Zariah: well night night Tori

Tori: Good night. Sleep with your coat on. You don't want to freeze. Remember, there will be heat in the morning.

Zariah: *yawn* ok *closes eyes and starts 2 snore*


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Whoo! New chapter! We'd like to give a big shout out to the person who favorited our story. I can't remember your username, but thanks person! Also, Zariah would really like it if you reviewed the story. She really wants to know what you guys think. Personally, I could care less but she really wants to know. So, review. Please and thank you! _**

**_-Tori-_**

* * *

*The next morning... Tori and Zariah wake up to the sounds of a person singing and dancing upstairs*

Tori: *Wakes up alert and ready* Today 4 U already?

Zariah: We've only been asleep for a few minutes

Tori: Nuh uh, this happens the next day in the movie.

Zariah: Well I feel like I've only been asleep for a few minutes

Tori: Hmm, maybe it's a universe thing. Come on, I still have some cash. Let's go to the Life to get food.

Zariah: but I wanna watch Today 4 U

Tori: *sigh* Okay, go ahead. Just stay out of sight. Remember, afterwards they look at that window. OH! Ground rules:

Zariah: *sigh* here we go .

Tori: No displays of power WHATSOEVER, No talking to the characters, No letting the characters see you.

Zariah: well I understand the no powers part, but why can't we talk to them?

Tori: Because we would be interfering with their universe.

Zariah: boring XP

Tori: Now go before you miss Angel dancing.

Zariah: *sighs* *goes up fire escape*

*Ouside, on the roof of the building, Tori is monitoring Zariah and calls to her the millisecond the song ends*

Tori: Z-la, get up here now.

Zariah: ahhh but there's still a millisecond left

Tori: . There, now come here now! Collins is about to look at the window!

*Zariah tries to teleport out in time forgetting that she can't*

Tori: *sigh* *Tori uses her powers to get Zariah out of the way in time, then moves her to the roof* *glares* That was too close Zariah.

Zariah: Tori would it really b the end of the world if we talked 2 them?

Tori: No... And I really want to... Tell you what. After La Vie Boheme tomorrow night, we can meet them.

Zariah: YAYYYYY! Well where 2 now?

Tori: Well... *looks down at street and sees Mark, Collins and Angel leave the building* to the performance space to see Mark tango with Joanne.

Zariah: then to the performance space to see Mark tango with Joanne we go! *point heroically into the sky*

Tori: ... Not necessary.

Zariah: Yes, but very fun.

*They go down to the performance space just before Mark arrives*

Zariah: Come on, let's get a good seat.

Tori: Anywhere's good as long as it's out of sight. *Mark walks in* Darn! Z-la, over here! *they duck behind a cardboard box in the back of the room*

Zariah: here it comes…

*Mark and Joanne are talking about Maureen.*

Mark: Has she ever pouted her lips and called you "Pookie"?

Joanne: Never.

Mark: Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?

Joanne: This is spooky. Did you swoon when she walked through the door?

Mark: Every time, so be cautious.

Joanne: Did she moon over other boys?

Mark: More than moon.

Joanne: I'm getting nauseous.

*Mark, in an overly dramatic gesture, whips off his coat and throws it to the side of the room where Tori and Zariah are*

* Joanne gives serious look, then throws coat into corner* *They start to Tango*

*Meanwhile... Tori is freaking out because she is two inches away from Mark's coat*

Tori: OMG, OMG, OMG *hyperventilates like the obsessed fangirl that she is* Mark's coat! I can't believe it! Must touch...

Zariah: *grabs Tori's arm* No. You said not 'til La vie boheme

Tori: But that's not until tomorrow night! *finds her calm, grown-up self* Okay. I'm cool. I can just watch them tango.

Zariah: ok *let's go of her arm*

Joanne: You should try it in heels -drops Mark to floor-

*Mark stays there while the rest of the fantasy plays out in his head*

Tori: Crap! *Remembers mind reading powers* Oh yeah! *reads Mark's mind* *sigh* Tangoing's over. *turns to Zariah* ready for food?

Zariah: does the cow jump over the moon?

Tori: Wow. That hasn't even happened yet. Anyway, we can go to the life, then take the train down and sneak into life support.

Zariah: ok

*They sneak out while Joanne is trying to awaken Mark and head to the Life Cafe*

Zariah: So what's there to eat?

Tori: Well... *gives big smile* There's the miso soup, a seaweed salad, some soy burger dinners, the tofu dog platter and one pasta with meatless balls.

Zariah: ugh!

They taste the same!

Zariah: if you close your eyes. How about 13 orders of fries?

Tori: Is that it here?

Zariah: yep

Tori: You were supposed to... Oh wait. You can't drink yet.

Zariah: duh? XP

*They go in and are led to a booth by a waiter who looks like he hates his job*

Tori: *After he leaves them to choose...* Poor guy. I feel bad for him sometimes.

Zariah: mhhm me too

Tori: He just tries to do his job when a rowdy bunch of bohemians who don't buy anything sit all night and make noise. Poor man doesn't know what he's in for tomorrow.

*they order food when the waiter gets back, Tori actually tries the meatless balls*

Zariah: so how do they taste?

Tori: They taste the same

Zariah: try them with your eyes open

Tori: Ha ha. My eyes are open. And they do taste like real meat, sort of.

Zariah: I'm still not eating them *shoves fries in mouth*

Tori: Suit yourself. *They finish eating and leave money for the food*

*On their way out, Tori gives the waiter a huge tip*

Zariah: what did you say to him?

Tori: Take this and buy some aspirin. You're gonna need it.

Zariah: XD u just disturbed the RENT universe

Tori: I just told him he would need aspirin. And he will. We'll be here tomorrow night to see if he took my advice.

Zariah: hahaha ok

Tori: Okay, well there should be enough time to get to life support if we take the train. Let's go.

Zariah: woot woot

*They go to the subway station-which doesn't exist in reality- and, lo and behold, Mark is there waiting for the train as well.*

Zariah: Tori, what are you thinking?

*Tori is freaking out again: standing there and trembling*

Zariah: Tori no remember we have to wait till tomorrow

*She merely nods. The train comes and people rush on, pushing Tori and Zariah on before they know what's happening. When they orient themselves, Tori finds out that she is sitting right next to Mark*

Zariah: Tori come on we can always move 2 the next car if u want *tugs at Tori's arm"

Tori: No no, I'm fine. I'll be fine.

Zariah: ok...

*As the time passes, Tori stops shaking and can finally think and plan once more. Once they are off the train [which should have in itself driven Tori mad] she has a plan and is ready to go*

Zariah: so what's your big idea?

Tori: We use our stealth skills to sneak in right behind Mark and slip into the back where no one can see us.

Zariah: good

*They do exactly that. They sneak behind Mark the entire way there and when he opens the door to go inside, they quickly sneak in before it closes and skitter off out of sight just in time to see Mark's awkward entrance*

Zariah: XD I laugh every time

*They stay in the back out of sight of the others until the meeting ends. Then they leave after Angel, Mark, and Collins and follow the bohos back to the loft just in time to see Mimi standing outside arguing with Roger who was on the fire escape*

Zariah: man this good. Tori pass the popcorn

Tori: *Glares* Relationship problems are not funny.

Zariah: but they sure are entertaining

Tori: How are Asile and Kitsuni? _**(A/n: You're not gonna understand this unless you know our backgrounds. Just trust me, it's funny.)**_

Zariah: Shut up Tori . How are your commitment issues? **_(A/n: see above note)_**

Tori: We've worked that out, thank you very much. Okay, so let's go inside. Tomorrow's the big day!

*They go into "their" apartment and go to sleep*


End file.
